Helado de Coco
by VicPin
Summary: :Tretters: Trent Boyett sufre de una especie de incomodidad gracias a un Helado de Coco... Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean XD. Dedicado a Symphknot XD.


**_Hola a todos! Aquí les caigo con una especie de drabble, que es prácticamente mi segundo Tretters (Trent BoyettxButters) y secuela del drabble "Blanquicafé". Ojalá les guste y no me linchen por poner al lindo Butters con el chico malo (ya lo hice con Kyle, así que le llegó el turno a Butters). Así mismo, este fic se lo dedico a Symphknot, por sus reviews XD. Un abrazo, chica!_  
**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto que es de Trey Parker y de Matt Stone estos personajes XD._**

**_Un caluroso abrazo desde la infernalmente calurosa Mérida!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Helado de Coco.**

* * *

**Dedicado a:_ Symphknot_**

* * *

Juro por Dios que cuando vea a Kenny McCormick, lo mataré por esto.

Por haberle hecho caso de sus malditas recomendaciones respecto a esos jodidos programas de cocina que pasan en la televisión sufro de una incomodidad tremenda, a tal grado de que en estos momentos me siento más urgido y desesperado que cualquier pervertido de la zona.

Realmente deberían de prohibirlos por ser una amenaza para la sanidad mental de muchas personas, cuyos casos aquí en South Park son más que conocidos. Algunos, como el de Craig Tucker, fueron muy recientes. Imaginarse a uno intentando masturbarse en la cafetería sólo por ver a alguien beber un jodido frappé ya es mucho en sí.

Y todo esto sólo por ver a Butters Stotch disfrutar con mucha calma el pinche helado de Coco.

¡Con un carajo!-susurraba mientras intentaba concentrarme en mi libro de Literatura, aunque siendo honesto, la enorme protuberancia que se estaba formando entre mis piernas empezaba a dolerme.

Y el Butters que no terminaba de pasarle la lengua a la jodida crema helada con tanta pasión y parsinomia; ya esa madre tiene una forma fá- ¡Argh, carajo, ¿en qué coño estoy pensando?

Me lleva la chingada con ese niño, en serio.

Se supone que fuimos a la heladería a hacer la maldita tarea de Biología, no a torturarme con un helado en forma de falo, porque eso es lo que parece que se está formando con la lengua de ese niño.

Una vez más, juro por mi vida que Kenny será castrado dolorosamente por haberme recomendado esos cochinos programas de cocina; bueno, también yo de pendejo que le ando preguntando al pervertido del pueblo sobre recetas rápidas para cocinar un almuerzo ligero y rápido para comer antes de irme a mi empleo de medio tiempo en Taco Bell's.

- Trent, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó el chamaco.

¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Puta madre, chamaco! ¡No sabes que ando ahora mismo urgido de cogerme a la primera mujer que pase frente a mí! O de perdida el culo que te tra-

Oh, mierda.

- Uhmmm… Esto-estoy bien, Butters – le respondí nervioso.

- ¿E-estás seguro? Y-yo no te veo así.

- Butters, estoy bien. Es sólo el jodido calor. ¿Ya terminaste de comer el helado?

- Sí – me respondió con una sonrisa -. D-deberías de probarlo, Trent. El helado está delicioso.

- Lo probaré más tarde, Leopold – le dije con sequedad -. Por ahora necesitamos terminar esta pinche tarea…

_E ir rápidamente a masturbarme en el baño_, pensé mientras veía al aludido sentarse frente a mí.

Reiniciamos la tarea; ambos estábamos leyendo la sección de la fotosíntesis en las plantas y apuntando en nuestras libretas la información clave, ya que nosotros expondríamos el martes en la clase del señor Mastercher.

No obstante, en uno de nuestras aventuritas por el camino de la ciencia, a Butters se le cayó el lápiz al suelo, justo debajo de la mesa. Yo estaba rogando de que no viera mi… Bueno, más bien, esperaba que mi erección no lo notara y no se asustara... Aunque lamentablemente conseguí hacer lo último.

Butters se sentó enseguida muy sonrojado y mirándome con cara de "¿qué coño le pasa a este tipo?", a lo que yo, en una libreta, le escribí:

_**%&%&%&%&**  
_

_Kenny me recomendó unos jodidos programas de cocina de esos que ve el padre de Stan; hasta ese momento no comprendía por qué Stan me recomendaba no verlos… Y he ahí el resultado. Lo sé, es culpa mía por hacerle caso, pero también es culpa de él por recomendarlos._

_**&%&%&%&%**  
_

Butters, asintiendo con la cabeza, me escribió:

**_&%&%&%&%_**

_Lo comprendo… ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?_

**_&%&%&%&%_**

Extrañado, le respondí:

- ¿A qué te refieres con "ayudarme"?

* * *

Son las 9 de la noche en un hotel de Denver y yo estoy aquí desnudo de pies a cabeza, recostado en la cama con mi mirada hacia el techo y con Butters durmiendo plácidamente en mis brazos. Toda esta situación tras 5 horas de hacer el amor sin interrupción alguna, ni siquiera de los jodidos padres de Butters, quienes de seguro están histéricos porque su hijo no ha llegado a casa.

Que se jodan, porque esta noche él se queda conmigo, en mis brazos, en una habitación de hotel impregnada de confesiones de amor por parte de ambos y, uhmmm… Todo lo demás, si es que alguien sabe a qué me refiero con eso.

Y todo gracias a la sugerencia de Kenny y a un simple helado de Coco.


End file.
